TwoWay Seduction
by blue4pup
Summary: There's a game afoot, but which of the players will be the winner?


Donna knew she wasn't alone in her bedroom when a sudden draft skittered over her damp, bare skin. It made her jump slightly, wrapping one arm around her towel-covered form and turning sharply away from her bedside table. Past the wet, autumn coloured curls dangling in front of her face, she saw the Doctor leisurely leaning in the open doorway with a glint in his brown eyes.

A smile slowly curved his lips. "Well, hello there, Miss Noble," he greeted in a low, warm voice.

She noticed his wrinkled dress shirt was unbuttoned lower than usual, and his tie was pulled out into a loose knot, hanging slightly askew from around his neck. There was also cockiness about the curve of his lips, while one of his hands held a mostly empty, dark-coloured glass bottle and the other provocatively played over it.

"Hello," Donna replied back with a part smile and furrowed brow. She wasn't necessarily surprised to see him in her bedroom. He frequently visited her for one reason or other, but he usually made a habit of knocking first, particularly since the embarrassing incident on the paradise planet, Felicitous 9.

In an attempt to figure out why he hadn't, her eyes watched his long fingers steadily skimming the bottle's smooth and slender neck, gliding all the way up to the rimmed lip. In meticulous circular patterns, the fingers skirted excruciatingly slowly around the lip over and over again, until finally the index finger dipped into the bottle' opening.

Unable to look away, Donna continued to stare. She half realised after a moment that she was unconsciously nibbling her lower lip, while fixating on each purposeful twist and thrust of his index finger as it dug deeper and deeper into the bottle. A moan suddenly threatened to slip past her lips, but before it could escape, the finger abruptly pulled free with a wet popping sound. Instead, she drew in shuddering breath; her body aching for something she couldn't put into words quite yet. A surge of warmth started build up in her stomach. Despite it, she continued to watch the Doctor as he raised the long, glistening finger up in front of him.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" he asked with a sly smile. His voice was somewhere between playful and teasing.

Donna couldn't help the wide berth of the grin spread liberally across her face. "No more than usual, so go on, talk."

Gazing at her past the coated finger, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "What makes you think I have anything to say?"

Donna raised an eyebrow in response, reaching up her free hand and pushing back the hair out of her face. "When don't you, Spaceman?"

That earned her a thunderous chuckle from him. "Touché, Miss Noble! Nothing gets past you."

"Nope," she said confidentially, turning slightly away from him. For a moment, she focused on her hair and not the Doctor. It was both an attempt to annoy him and allow her to gain back some control. Using both hands, she grabbed her hair in between her palms and fingers, and twisted it up off her neck and shoulders. She held it there, enjoying the feeling of the cool air drifting in from the corridor on her newly bathed skin.

She swore she could hear a sharp intake of breath from the Doctor's direction, but only gave him the briefest of glances. His smile appeared to falter for a moment, before he blinked and reinserted it on his smug face. Something was definitely up, Donna was sure of that now.

"Come on! Out with it already, Spaceman. You have my full attention," Donna told him, retrieving a large hair clip from her bedside table with one hand, while keeping a hold of her pulled together hair with the other. She managed to pin up most of the long autumn coloured locks, only a few were left framing her face. Once satisfied and somewhat calm again, she turned back to the Doctor.

He winked at her past the coated finger. "I'm in need of your help, Miss Noble," he said simply, and then, without hesitation, he slipped the finger into his mouth and began sucking on it.

Her breath caught in her throat. She forced herself to cough, trying to ignore how the warmth suddenly rushed towards her centre. "My help?" Donna managed to say, "What… what sort of help?"

For several breath-filled moments, the Doctor didn't respond to her questions. Instead, he just stood there staring intently at her, while sucking leisurely on his finger. He gradually turned his finger this way and that way in his mouth.

Donna found herself watching him with captivated anticipation for the 'oncoming' popping noise when he finally removed it from his mouth. She found herself both willing it to come and hoping it never would. With one hand grasping tightly to her bed comforter and the other returning to squeeze her towel-covered form, she was helpless to stop the blush spreading over her body. She just watched the Doctor unbearably slowly pull his finger almost all the way out of his mouth, and then, stop abruptly short.

She had to force herself to breath when at the same snail pace he gently pushed the finger all the way back into his mouth again. The feeling of seeing him doing that was giving her all sorts of sensations. Her body tingled everywhere, and she was sure her heart was the verge of exploding. It was the single most erotic thing she'd ever seen in her life, and for several moments, she found herself recalling the kiss she and the Doctor shared during their adventure with Agatha Christie.

Despite his mouth tasting of ginger beer, walnuts and anchovies, it was still a good kiss. Correction, it was an amazing kiss: one that had affected her more than she'd ever care to admit. Now, she couldn't help but wonder what he'd taste like without all that stuff in his mouth; whether it tasted more like tea or beer as most blokes on Earth, or something far more alien. When at last the wet popping sound filled the silence, Donna couldn't help but slowly lick her suddenly dry lips, while still pondering the Doctor's mouth.

"Detox," suddenly said the Doctor, pulling her attention away from her internal debate. She saw he was mirroring her, slowly licking his lips too. His eyes closed with a pleased grin.

Donna gaped for a moment, her heart racing in her chest as she let his word of choice resonate within her head. "Detox?" Donna replied, hearing her voice jump an octave. Briefly, she felt dumbfounded. There were so many implications to that word, so what could he mean by it? When he opened his eyes, she noticed a devious, teasing glint in them, and she realised the game he was playing with her.

Donna momentarily shut her eyes, mentally scolding herself for letting him get her all hot and bothered without some sort of witty retort. She was playing Pinocchio to his puppet master and that made her mad. At once, she realised she had three options. One, she could give in and let him have his way. That was an option she didn't like. Donna Noble wasn't just some skirt for toying with. Two, she could yell and slap him, before pushing him out of her room and slamming the door in his face. She dismissed that option on the grounds of being more frustrated than mad with him. Besides, she didn't want him to know he could play her so easily. Three, she could turn the tables on him, making him the pawn of his own game; that fit perfectly. After all, she still had her womanly wiles as she told him on Messaline. She just had to buy her time for the right moment to use them.

A small smirk curved her lips as she opened her eyes. She saw him still staring intently at her with a smug smile on his face. Donna let her smile melt away to an expression of bashfulness.

"Oooh?" she said innocently, sympathetically leaning her head to the left. She raised her eyebrows in question, letting her eyes widen fully. She pretended to be breathless as she continued to speak. "You're... you're in need... needing me... I mean... need some cleansing again... Doctor?"

The corners of his mouth turned upwards. "Oh yes!" he stated enthusiastically with a wink. "I've been at the ginger beer again. Naughty me." He lifted the glass bottle, shaking it slightly. "As well as helping myself to some protein and something salty, so I'm very ready for my shock now, Miss Noble. Care to help me out again?"

Her lips curved up knowingly. "As you wish, Spaceman. Big shock coming up," she said, very slowly rising from the bed. Taking a few steps forward, she reached behind her back and started to tug at the folded ends of the towel.

When the Doctor's eyes widened, focusing on her, Donna paused, feeling unsure of whether to continue. This was all to call his bluff, but for a few seconds she wondered if it was worth it. They were best mates, but while mates might prank one another: was this a step too far?

Her hand stilled on the last fold, while she gazed into the Doctor's brown eyes. She noticed the glint in them was gone. There was now a look of understanding taking its place as if he was just starting to realize what she was about to do. For an unknown reason, that made it easier. She didn't need to say anything as she tugged free the last fold. The next second, the warm, plush towel fell away from her body, pooling at her feet on the floor. She stood confidentially before him completely naked.

The Doctor's eyebrows leapt up his forehead. The ginger beer bottle slipped from his partially outstretched hands, bouncing but not breaking on the carpeted floor. Donna couldn't have asked for a better response. The expression on his was a mixture of shock and elation. It both excited and frightened her.

"Big enough shock for you, Spaceman?" teasingly asked Donna, watching him.

He didn't say anything for a long moment. There was the strangest look in his eyes; one that seemed hungry and something else. She could sense a deeper emotion within those dark brown depths. The Doctor nodded slowly, while his gaze travelled silently over her. She swore she could feel goose pimples in his gaze's wake. When at last his gaze met hers again, she did something completely out of character. Wordlessly, she beckoned him with a sultry smile and a curled finger that motioned for him to come closer to her.

In two long strides, he was close enough for her to smell and taste. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. The other hand cupped her left cheek tenderly. There was gentleness in the way the thumb stroked the damp skin of her cheek. A new surge of warmth spread from her face to her entire body.

She felt his hand travel up into her hair. There she felt it linger only briefly before he freed her hair with a flick of his wrist. A new, pleased smile curved his lips.

When he dipped her backwards, almost pressing her back on to the bed, her expression transformed to one of surprise. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting from him. Breathlessly Donna stared up into his face seeing a myriad of emotions reflected back at her. He had her completely off guard once again as his eyes darkened.

"Hmm, Miss Noble," he said with a deep growl and predatory smirk. He tilted his head to one side slightly as if he was going to kiss her. Instead, he ran his fingers through her loose locks and continued to speak in a low voice, his eyes never leaving hers. "Now, how very, very, very glad I am we saved your womanly wiles. Very glad indeed, I can tell you."

Donna couldn't help the new, huge grin bursting across her face as she wrapped her arms around him. Lifting up one hand, she ran her fingers through his dishevelled, brown hair. "Me too," she whispered, gradually pulling his head closer, close enough for their lips to brush one another. "Me too."

If it was possible, the Doctor's grin grew even bigger. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice, before pressing his lips hard against hers and pinning her body firmly against her bed.

Donna didn't stop him or argue with him, tightening her arms around him, and why should she? She still had to know for sure whether his mouth tasted like any human bloke or something very uniquely the Doctor.


End file.
